Nachi, un loup pas comme les autres
by sohoman
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Nachi du loup, comme ni le manga ni l'anime ne dit quoi que se soit je me suis permis d'inventer sa vie! ça commence un peu avant sa naissance jusqu'à l'arrivée au camp d'entrainement au japon avant de partir quérir son armure, reviewe
1. Une enfance bércée par la nature

**Une enfance bercée par la nature**

Né au Japon mais de parents français et Suisse.  
C'est au cœur des Alpes françaises, que la mère de Nachi apprit qu'elle était enceinte.

Au sixième mois de grossesse, une grave maladie emportât son mari au royaume des morts; désespérée par la mort de son mari, elle se mit à errer dans les montagnes Alpesiennes.

_Mon mari, mort à cause d'une maladie indétectable; sans lui je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai plus la force d'avancer; et pourtant ce bébé que j'attend ne mérite pas un tel châtiment, il mérite de vivre, mais je ne pourrais l'élever seule et à sa naissance je devrais m'en séparer; quel sort tragique, je suis dans une impasse, j'ai besoin d'aide et personne ne peut me l'apporter._

C'est à ce moment là, qu'une horde de loup fit son apparition; ils étaient une dizaine pas plus.  
Calmement, la mère de Nachi prit un baton qui trainait dans la neige et leur fit face.  
Aussi étrange que celà puisse paraître, aucun des loups se mit à grogner, ni même esquisser un geste de violence, ils se contentaient de l'observer et de sentir les differentes odeurs qu'elle portait sur elle, notemment celle d'un futur enfant.

_Mon heure est arrivé, mais je ne leur laisserais pas mon bébé, je dois trouver une solution... __  
__Mais pourquoi ne m'attaque t-il pas?_

Un des loups s'approcha de la mère, maintenant assise dans le neige appeuré, le baton dans une main ne servant plus à grand chose; il renifla en direction du ventre rond et se mit à lecher celui-ci.

_C'est un...Miracle_

Doucement, elle leva la main vers ce loup qui la léchait et elle se mit à le caresser; par tout hasard celui-ci ne broncha pas.

_Comment cela est-ce possible?_

Bien sur, aucune réponse ne lui parvint.  
Jour après jour, le bébé grandit dans son ventre et sa fatique elle aussi grandissait; elle qui au début voulait s'enfuir, laisser derrière elle la vie, ne voulait à présent que retrouver confort et chaleur de son logis.  
Les loups la nourrisaient, elle les remerciez par caresse, car elle n'avait rien d'autre.  
De temps en temps elle leur parlait:  
Vous devez m'aider, cela fait des jours, peut-être maintenant des semaines que nous errons dans la montagne, je suis complêtement perdu, mon ventre me fait attrocement souffrir, j'ai besoin d'un docteur, pouviez vous m'indiquer le chemin pour retourner parmis les miens? 

Des jours passèrent encore, elle se demandait si ils avaient bien compris ce qu'elle leur demandait tous le jours.  
Un beau matin elle se réveilla seule, ils n'étaient plus là, cette fois-ci, seule au milieu de cette chaine de montagne, elle ne savait que faire, elle n'avait plus de force et elle avait très froid.

_Alors que je pensais avoir tout perdu, ceux que l'ont croient aggressifs, affamés, pire de toutes créatures... ce qu'ont surnomment \\\\"loup\\\\", m'ont redonné espoir, m'ont ouvert les yeux sur cette vie que je ne voulais quitter que trop tôt; aujourd'hui et grâce à eux j'ai vecu les meilleurs moments de ma vie..._

Regardez! par ici. 

_Tiens on dirait des voix..._

Madame courage, nous sommes là, tout va bien maintenant, vous êtes sauvé 

_Avant de fermer mes yeux dans un évanouissement, je vis loin, caché derrière les sapins et les épicéas, les loups qui me regardaient. __  
__Ils ne m'avaient pas abandonné, ils avaient compris mes paroles, ils étaient partis chercher de l'aide... Eux craint comme la pestes, ils ont surement du risquer leur vie pour moi... Comment pourrais-je ne jamais les remercier?_

Me réveillant quelques jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital, le docteur me dit que si j'avais été trouvé, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes plus tard, non seulement je serai morte mais l'enfant que je porte aussi.

Madame, se n'est pas raisonnable à votre stade de grossesse de aprtir vous ballader en montagne! dit le docteur en riant.

Rentrez chez vous, retrouver votre famille, elle doit se faire du souçis pour vous. 

La seule famille que j'avais, est mon mari mort il y peu, je n'ai que mon futur enfant. 

Et vos parents? Les parents de votre mari, sont-ils toujours vivants, ils pourraient vous venir en aide. 

Mes parents sont mort ainsi que ceux de mon mari, pour ma part je n'ai aucune famille, par contre mon mari a un frère qui vit au Japon, mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui et ils étaient pas en très bon termes. 

Si vous voulez mon avis, joignez le afin de savoir si vous pouvais allé le rejoindre, expliquez lui tout ce qui vous arrive, et je suis sur, qu'il fera tout pour vous venir en aide. 

C'est alors que l'idée d'aller au Japon lui vint, elle allait retrouver le frère de son mari defunt; malheureusement, la pauvreté lui empêché de voyager en avion, ou en bateau, et c'est à pied qu'elle entreprit le voyage.

Satané prix excessifs, me refuser un transport car je n'ai pas d'argent, MOI une femme enceinte! 

Elle avait retrouvais son caractère, c'était bon signe; surtout qu'elle avait un long chemin devant elle.  
N'ayant aucune famille elle se résolut à partir seule, affronter ces centaines de kilomètres afoin d'arriver en Corée du Sud, là son beau-frère devait l'attendre pour rejoindre le Japon.

Durant son voyage, elle recroisit les loups, elle pouvait les reconnaître parmis tant d'autres, de par leurs odeurs, leur posture, et même le son de leur cris.  
Ceux ci, accompagnèrent la jeune femme dans son périple, et toujours cette question dans a tête trottait:

_Pourquoi m'aident-ils?_

Durant le voyage les loups, en plus d'assurer une protection sans faille et un apport de nourriture optimale; étaient comme un père pour ce bébé qui allez naître; les loups le sentaient;  
ils léchaient et caressaient le ventre de la mère nombreuses fois par jour... Cela calmait les multiples douleurs qu'elle avait.

Ces petits gestes insouciant vont avoir un effet considérable sur l'amour des loups que va porter Nachi.

Des mois et des kilomètres plus tard, les voilà enfin arrivaient en Corée du Sud, les loups disparurent dans la nature, sans réclamaient quoique se soit,  
et toujours cette question en tête:

_Pourquoi m'ont-ils aidé?_

Le frère de son mari était là, et malgré l'angoisse de se retrouver après toutes ces années sans nouvelles, tout se passa bien et c'est en direction du Japon qu'ils partirent tout deux... ou plutôt tout les trois car...


	2. Naissance, esperance, enfance part1

**Naissance, Enfance, Espérance, 1**

Place, laissez place, cette femme va accoucher d'une seconde à l'autre. dit un docteur poussant mon lit à travers les couloirs de cette clinique japonaise.

Une peu de temps après ... 

Madame, c'est un garçon et il est magnifique, vous avez un nom? 

Nachi dit elle dans un dernier soupir.  
Son voyage passé, la difficulté de l'accouchement et la fatigue accumulée a eu raison d'elle.

Le frère accepta de prendre en charge son neveu, mais n'arrivant plus a joindre les deux bouts décida de mettre son neveu dans un orphelinat japonais où il se jura d'allez le voir tous les jours.

Au bout de quelques mois, l'oncle de Nachi ne vint plus, et comme aucune pension n'était versée, ni par la pays, ni par la famille; l'orphelinat décida de placer Nachi en pension en Chine; là-bas étaient placés tous les enfants qui en quelque sorte, étaient oubliés par leur famille, ils étaient destinés à travailler la terre dans le meilleur des cas ou à servir d'esclaves clandestins dans certaines familles riches.

Une bouche de plus à nourrir, un bébé venant du Japon, encore un qu'on a abandonné!   
Nachi vécu dans cette pension les six premiers mois de sa vie.

Un jour lorsque le directeur de la pension en question accompagné de sa trésorière, étaient parti en ville pour faire diverses courses, ils parlèrent de finance.

Alors ma chère où en sommes nous finacièrement? 

Justement, depuis l'arrivé de ce jeune bébé, Nachi, nous perdons tous les mois un léger pourcentage de notre quota.   
Nous avons eu tord de l'accepter parmis nous, nous ne pouvons continuer comme cela, cela risque de nuire à tous les enfants d'ici quelques temps, et plus vite que l'on ne pense. 

J'espère ma chère que vous ne pensez pas à l'abandon? Je trouverais cela inadmissible de votre part! 

Si j'y pense malheureusement, vaut-il mieux sauver des centaines d'enfants au prix d'en laisser un? Ou bien de ne faire aucun sacrifice mais au prix de notre vie à tous? 

Un jeune moine Shaolin, descendu de sa terre d'entrainement, avait entendu les paroles de ces deux personnes et trouvait cela inhumain dosez penser une telle chose.  
Il se permit de s'approcher et de leur demander:

Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu votre conversation et je souhaiterais vous aider; je suis un jeune moine Shaolin, venu ici pour chercher un rouleau de prière, et pourquoi pas repartir avec en plus un jeune bébé; la providence m'a mis sur votre route, acceptez vous donc ma requête?   
Cela vous aidera grandement et aucun sacrifice ne sera fait... C'est ce que vous désirez? 

Je préfère cette solution, mon jeune ami, cet enfant est à vous; venez demain matin le récuperer et remplir quelques papiers. 

Le lendemain, le moine après avoir récupéré Nachi, le plaça dans son tissu qui lui servait d'habit et le noua autour de sa poitrine.

Mon jeune enfant, direction le tibet. 

Nachi fut vite accepter au sein du monastère Shaolin, il y passa les 4 premières années de sa vie.  
Durant celles-ci il appris les bases du Kung-fu, la médiation, l'élévation de l'esprit, des légendes, il apprit aussi la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques, la géographie et même la philosophie.

Et Mona! hurla Nachi, Regarde moi comme je cour vite! dit-il en courant dans la cours autour de la fontaine.

CHUUUUT, Nachi, les moines sont en prière en tu ferais mieux d'y allez aussi. 

J'aime pas faire ça, ni les maths d'ailleurs, c'est dur; je préfère courir dans la neige; mais tu sais quoi Mona?  
Mon rêve serait de sortir du monastère et de partir dans la montagne avec toi m'entraîner, plutot que de m'entraîner ici. 

Mon enfant, tu n'a que 4 ans que depuis quelques jours, tu es encore bein trop jeune pour t'aventurer dehors, d'ailleurs estime toi très chanceux et fort de savoir tout ce que tu sait; à ton âge peu de personne en sont capables.  
BOn tu veux pas aller prier, que veux tu faire? ça te dit qu'on joue à deviner ce que pense l'autre? 

Oh oui! j'adore ce jeu, c'est moi qui commence...  
ça y est j'ai trouver, pose moi des questions. 

Est-ce un animal? 

Oui 

A ce moment là, Mona devina, un rictus sur les lèvres il dit:  
C'est un loup? 

Oui c'est ça, tu es trop fort Mona tu arrive à lire dans mes pensées... 

Non, non; cest jsute que tu choisis toujours la même chose Nachi, il faut que tu changes pour que se soit plus dur. 

Moi j'aime bien les loups, en plus la nuit je les entends hurler; c'est eux qui mon poussé à allez dehors.  
Dit: tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais les voir en vrai? 

Bien sur Nachi, tu pourras, et sache que la patience n'est une vertue que si on prend le temps d'attendre les choses! 

Ce soir là, Nachi contempla le ciel étoilé, en fond sonore de douces prières s'élévant du monastère, et les hurlements des loups sauvages.  
Il s'endormit peu de temps plus tard sans savoir que le lendemain une surprise l'attendait.


	3. Naissance, esperance, enfance part2

**Naissance, Enfance, Espérance 2**

Bonjour Nachi dirent en coeur les moines entourant le lit du jeune enfant. 

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi mon enfant dit alors Mona, Nous te permettons de sortir du monastère en ma présence pour la journée. 

C'est... c'est vrai?   
dit il la voix encore endormi.

Bien sur, on partira une fois ton petit déjeuner pris et prêt à partir. 

A ces mots, Nachi se leva d'un coup et se jeta sur ses habits amples, semblable a ceux des autres moines; puis sans préter attention aux moines dans sa chambre, descendu 4 à 4 les marches conduisant à la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner en 4°vitesse, engloutissant son verre de lait, ses fruits et du pain au céréales.

Nachi, si tu mange aussi vite tu risques de t'étouffer... 

_Keuf keuf, glourps_

Je t'avais prévenu 

Une fois fini de se préparé, nos deux protagonistes passèrent les portes du monastère.

La matinée se passa sans aucunes histoires, ils parlèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, mais le sujet de Nachi était surtout centré autour des loups.  
Après avoir mangé leur repas de mi-journée, ils reprennent leur marche longue et pénible dans la neige.

Tu avais raison Mona, c'est très fatiguant d'être dehors, je suis pas encore à la hauteur pour m'entraîner dehors, chaques pas est pénible à faire. 

Une longue heure de marche après, Nachi les vit enfin...

Mona, regarde là-bas, il y a des loups! 

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de son mentor, Nachi s'avançat en direction des loups.

A quelques mètres d'eux, il s'immobilisa et s'accroupit dans la neige, il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre.

Mona, tu as connu ma mère? 

Non je ne l'ai pas connu, ni ton père; pourquoi soudainement cette question? 

Cela est étrange mais je ne sais pourquoi, je ressent une présence familière. 

Ecoute Nachi je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir un minimum de chose et je suis persuadé que c'est le moment et l'endroit. 

Mona raconta alors a Nachi, tous ce qu'il savait et que lui avait dit le directeur de pension, que sa mère est morte en accouchant, recceillit pr son beau-frère puis abandonné, que sa mère auparavant vivait en France, un pays lointain, dans une région se situant au milieu des montagnes, il raconta même q'il avait entendu dire que sa mère avait parcouru l'europe et l'asie en compagnie de loup et que ces derniers l'avaient sauvé maintes fois.  
Bref, Nachi 4 ans, venait de naître.

Mona, j'ai l'impression que ce sont ces loups qui ont aidé ma mère, et tout ce que l'on t'as raconté n'est pas mensonge mais vérité, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je ressent une douce chaleur émanant d'eux, je les connais. 

Lorsqu'on crois que l'on sait on avance lentement et on tombe souvent dans des pièges mais lorsqu'on sait ce que l'on croie alors là on atteinds une raison d'être que l'on appelle \"la connaissance\".  
Nachi, je crois que tu viens d'atteindre cette connaissence, celle de ta famille et le pourquoi tu semble lié à ces loups. 

Ma famille, ce sont eux. 

En même temps que ces mots furent prononcés, une larme salée coula le long de sa joue, et poursuivi son voyage sur le dessous de son menton afin de tomber sur la neige formant un petit trou; son autre oeil commençait lui aussi à pleurer et le même rituel se fit; sauf que cette fois ci un des loups s'approcha de lui, et lui lécha cette larme qui glisser le long sa joue.

La fin de la journée se passa très calmement, Nachi était assis dans la neige au beau milieu des loups, en les caressant un par un et en les regardant attentivement; jusqu'au moment ou Mona décida quil était temps de rentrer.  
Les loups regardaient nos 2 amis s'éloigner.

Jours après jours, les ballades de Nachi se faisaient de plus en plus en dehors du monastère, il continua son entraînement au sein du monastère mais n'oubliais jamais de rentre visite au loup tous les jours.

7 ans s'écoulèrent, les jours tous semblables; entraînement, ballade dans la montagne, rencontre avec ses loups... Nachi grandissait et murissait.

Alors qu'il allez partir, comme à son habitude, dans la montagne rejoindre ce qu'il appelais sa famille, Mona l'interrompit.

Nachi un vieil homme désire te voir, il dit que c'est important, il t'attend au portail du monastère. 

Très bien je vais le voir, quel est son nom?


	4. Un inconnu, un destin inconnu

**Un inconnu, un destin inconnu**

Bonjour, on m'as dit que vous souhaiter vous entretenir avec moi! dis-je une fois arrivé aux gigantesques portes du monastère devant cet inconnu aussi grand que le mystère qu'il l'entoure.

Bonjour à toi, Nachi; je me nomme Matsoumatsa Kido, je suis un riche héritier d'un savoir grec mais cela n'as aucune raison avec toi, si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement pour te demander de venir avec moi, au Japon; il ne te manquera de rien, tu seras loger, nourris, en sécurité et avec d'autres personnes de ton âge.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous voulez que je vienne avec vous alors qu'ici je fut recceuilli et élevé, de plus j'ai eu la chance de retrouver ma famille, ou du moins une partie; je suis désolé vieil homme mais je dois décliner votre offre.  
Je suis désolé si vous êtes venu du Japon uniquement pour cela, mais vous ne repartirez pas avec moi.

Je comprend tout cela jeune homme, pour commencer je ne peut te dévoiler la raison de mon voyage et pourquoi je souhaite que tu viennes avec moi, toi et pas un autre; tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu suivra un entraînement spécial et que tu risque d'être amener à voyager.  
Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas abandonner ta famille,mais saches que je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses.

Si vous me connaissez autant que vous le prétendez, alors vous devez connaître mon passé, pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin?  
Les seules personnes qui m'ont accepté et ne m'ont pas abandonné par la suite sont ces moines auxquels je leur doit ma vie, c'est cette terre qui ma nourris jours après jours, et j'ai rencontré les loups qui ont sauvé ma défunte mère, ces loups qui aujourd'hui constitue ma seule famille encore en vie et qui veux bien de moi.  
Je ne pourrai quitter tout celà même pour toutes les richesse de ce monde.

D'accord je voie que quoi que je dise tu ne changera pas d'avis, je voie bien là une volonté implacable, mais je sent en toi une autre raison; ne veux tu pooint m'en parler?  
De cette envie de sauvegarder la nature et tous les êtres y vivant?

Comment savez-vous cela?  
Je n'en ai parler à personnes, pas même à Mona, même mes loups je ne leur ai rien dit!

Disons que la vieillesse apporte certaines qualités que les jeunes ne peuvent avoir!

Ce n'est pas une réponse ça!  
Et puis de toute façon même si vous savez cela, je resterais ici, je ne veux point perdre tous ces gens que j'aime.

Mon argent pourrait t'aider à réaliser ton rêve et je m'engage même à signer un contrat avec toi, disons plutôt une promesse, si tu me suis, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour restaurer de nombreux sites naturels et je me battrait pour préserver la nature.  
Et j'ajoute aussi, que ta famille, tes loups peuvent nous accompagner.

Depuis l'âge de tes 4 ans tu vis plus pour les loups et la nature que pour nous! dit alors Mona qui vient d'arriver à nos côtés.

Mona... ce n'est pas vr...

Si tu ne part pas de ton plein gré, c'est moi qui te met dehors!, dit il avec son calme et son sourire que je connais tant.

Où est alors cette liberté de choix dont tu m'as toujours parlé?

La question n'est pas là, je ressent en toi exactement tout ce que cet homme a dit, nous sommes des freins à ton rêve, et puis si tu part rien ne t'empêche de revenir quand bon te semblera.

Je peux vous jurer qu'il reviendra vous voir, mais par contre je ne saurais dire quand!

_Me voilà partager entre deux choix, je n'ai que 7 ans et je sent que mes prochaines paroles vont avoir une répercussion sur ma vie entière! __  
__Y'a t-il un bon choix à faire? Où comme me l'a t-on appris les choix ne deviennent que bons lorsqu'en nous ils le sont? __  
__Partir avec cet inconnu me permettrais de faire évoluer certaines mauvaises choses de ce monde comme la pollution ou la destruction des forêts... __  
__Je ne dois pas penser qu'à moi, il faut que je pense d'une façon bien plus profonde pour l'idéal que j'ai. __  
__Cet homme m'a fait une promesse, et je ressent chez lui que je peut avoir une certaine confiance, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui mes intuition ne m'ont jamais trompées_;  
C'est décidé, je part avec vous!

Tu changes vite d'avis mon ami, à moins qu'au fond de toi tu as toujours su cela.

Les loups m'accompagnent, je dis au-revoir à tous les moines sans en oublier un seul, je partais mais quelque chose en moi resterait toujours ici.

Ne me retournant pas, des larmes envahissent mes yeux, je laisse derrière moi cette terre, ces hommes qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Un hélicoptère attendait, le vieil homme me demande de monter en premier et de m'installer.  
Une fois tous à bord, les loups sur mes genoux et autour de moi nous décollons en direction de ma déstiné, déstiné qui m'était inconnu.

_Au-revoir mon ami, tu as bien mûri depuis le temps où je t'ai reccueilli. __  
__Tu dis avoir beaucoup appris ici, alors que c'est toi qui nous a tant appris sur la nature et sur les hommes, ta façon d'être et d'agir feront pour nous office de nouvelles prière que nous dédieront à la montagne, à la nature et à toi!_

Regardant vers le bas je vis, tous les moines me faire des signes d'adieu, cette fois ci les larmes furent accompagnés d'un sourire.

Le voyage dura longtemps, mais aucune parole ne fut échangées.  
L'hélico se pose dans un jardin rempli de multiples fleurs multicolores, je sort rapidement de l'avion et fait sortir mes loups, ceux ci un peu stressé par le long voyage dans les airs.

Une fois assis à mon habitude autour de mes loups, je vit d'autres enfants me regarder un peu apeurés par la présence de ma famille, mais une jeune fille s'approcha de moi, elle ne semblais pas avoir peur.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Saori, je suis le petite fille du vieil homme qui est venu te chercher, comment t'appelles-tu?

Sa voix est douce, elle me réconforte ainsi que mes loups, qui depuis sortis de l'avion, se sentaient pas très bien.

Je m'appelle Nachi, enchanté de te connaître!

Tes loups sont malades?

Je crois que leur dernière heure est arrivé, je le sent mais je ne veux l'accepter, je dois les soigner, ton grand-père me l'a promis, _ils sont la seule famille qui me reste._

Tu sais que la mort fait partie de la vie? mourir est un passage pour que notre monde tourne bien; animaux, humains, tout ce qui peuples cette planète est destiné à mourir.

C'est la seule famille qui me reste.

La perte d'un être cher est difficile a supporter car nous savons que nous ne verrons plus cette personne, je pense que je ne dois pas être triste de la perte de ma famille, de mes loups; je dois être heureux de les avoir retrouvé, heureux d'avoir connu cette expérience, heureux car sans eux je ne serais plus; heureux car la nature m'a donné cette force que l'on appelle la vie.

_Mes loups devant vous je fait le serment de tout faire afin de pouvoir rendre cette nature la plus humble possible, de faire cohabiter l'homme et la nature comme ils étaient prévu d'être au départ, non pas des différences, mais une ressemblance _

Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente, je suis Nachi, enfant des loups et de la nature.

_Ma motivation aujourd'hui... cette promesse que l'on m'a faîte_

Voilà la fin de cette fic... et oui je m'arrête là.

Si vous avez aimé je peux continuer jusqu'à l'acquisition de son armure car j'ai déjà des textes, enfin seulement si ça a plu.

A bientôt.


End file.
